


Welcome to sex 101

by Fille_du_soleil



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Experienced Jongin, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut 101, Smutt, Virgin Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_du_soleil/pseuds/Fille_du_soleil
Summary: “Welcome to sex 101, where you will be taught all about sex and kinks and anything else related!”Kyungsoo looked up from the ridiculous booklet to his boyfriend who was sipping tea. Jongin seemed calm and unaffected.“Are you serious?!” Kyungsoo blurted eyes travelling again between the booklet in hand and his seemingly composed boyfriend.“Yes” Jongin answered simply. “Very” he added before taking a sip of his tea. A cheap brand he bought from the shop down the street but he made it look fancy in that porcelain cup. A cup he found in the trash once, but those are mere details.And that was how Kyungsoo initiation to sex began by the hand of the local playboy slash boyfriend Jongin, also known as Kai.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 22
Kudos: 123





	1. Lesson one

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta, sorry !
> 
> Share and Kudos, please.
> 
> Enjoy !

“ _Welcome to sex 101, where you will be taught all about sex and kinks and anything else related!_ ” 

Kyungsoo looked up from the ridiculous booklet to his boyfriend who was sipping tea. Jongin seemed calm and unaffected.

“Are you serious?!” Kyungsoo blurted eyes travelling again between the booklet in hand to his seemingly composed boyfriend.

“Yes” Jongin answered simply. “Very” he added before taking a sip of his tea. A cheap brand he bought from the shop down the street but he made it look fancy in that porcelain cup. A cup he found in the trash once, but those are mere details.

And that was how Kyungsoo initiation to sex began by the hand of the local playboy slash boyfriend Jongin, also known as Kai.

-

“Your first lesson will be about blowjobs” Jongin announced cheerfully as soon as he sat down on the couch. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, just finished reading the ridiculous booklet his boyfriend put together for their pseudo-lessons.

“Are we going to make things explode?” Kyungsoo asked suspicious. Last time he was involved in such situation, Chanyeol ended up behind bars. Well, not actual prison but the campus cell where delinquents were put in to think and calm down. Their parents seemed so disappointed. It still made Kyungsoo’s heart ache when Chanyeol’s mother scolded them. He never misbehaved before. It felt weird and unpleasant. Adrenaline, or whatever his friend named that strange feeling, was not pleasant.

“Fuck, sometimes I forget how much of a virgin you are” Jongin groaned grabbing the other copy of the booklet. He only printed two despite his friends’ demands. They all were curious to read it but Jongin’s pocket would be hurt deeply if he printed that many copies. He just emailed them a copy instead and had helpful insights back and new chapters added. He liked it.

“We already established that, husband. So please can we move on to the sex part? I still have an essay to write and dinner to cook. I would like to start this lesson already. The sooner it starts, the sooner it ends” Kyungsoo stated looking at the summary but there was no ‘blowjob’ part mentioned.

“Go to the slang part” Jongin said noticing Kyungsoo’s furrowed brows. The young man was very much anal about anything in his life. The thought made Jongin snicker. _Anal_ , he thought suppressing a loud laugh. Kyungsoo and anal in the same sentence seemed off. 

He watched Kyungsoo flicker through the pages until he found what he was looking for. He seemed pleased to learn a new definition despite it being useless for academic purposes.

Jongin had to admit that he never expected to date a man like Kyungsoo. They were antipodes. Jongin was the laid back type, always smiling and laughing easily. He attracted people like flies to honey. It was his stunning looks that caught the eye at first. Then if anyone cared enough to know him, they all stayed for his bubbly personality. He dressed in the latest fashion trends, worked as a model on many occasions. He was the local playboy who got lucky enough to be spotted by an agency and have his face splattered on a giant billboard ad in town.

Kyungsoo was the opposite. He was a quiet man that liked quiet places and quiet people. He did not talk much, only when it mattered. His shyness rendered him powerless when it came to dating. He did not know anything regarding sex except the little he was taught in sex Ed classes back in high school, a long time ago. His parents gave him a strict education. School was everything that mattered, anything else came after. Sex was only for married people. Kisses are allowed but only chaste ones.

So imagine his surprise when his first boyfriend thrust his tongue into his mouth. Kyungsoo pushed him away staring at Jongin with wide eyes because what the hell just happened?

And from there, Kyungsoo confessed nervously that he was a virgin. He expected Jongin to laugh, to mock him but nothing came. Jongin smiled and hugged him tight apologizing for the kiss.

And later on, Jongin discovered that Kyungsoo was not only a virgin. He was a pure soul that did not know anything about sex or kisses or dating. He was some heaven virgin level. Jongin was thrilled yet scared of it. He did not want to corrupt the man or force him into anything.

It took a couple of months but Kyungsoo convinced Jongin that he was very much consenting to everything Jongin wanted to do.

They have been dating for a whole year now and never went beyond chaste kisses.

Baekhyun –please call me _Bacon_ or _Baek_ \- laughed so hard that he fell from his chair when Jongin confessed about the dry spell he was experiencing.

Chanyeol –bless his soul- nodded understandingly. He was Kyungsoo’s best friend since diapers after all. He knew all too well the man and what Jongin was dealing with.

Sehun –The _snake_ – snitched in the group chat which brought unwanted attention from the rest of their group of friends. They all seemed to want to help with the situation.

The group later on re-named Jongin in the group chat and in life in general. He was downgraded from _five second killer_ to _virgin slayer_ to Kai to finally _Jongin blue balls_.

Jongin yearned for that time where he was known as the five second killer. Any person would fall for his charms within five seconds. Now he was a married man apparently.

Oh, yes… _married_. Because according to Kyungsoo kissing means intimacy which means being married. So Kyungsoo started calling Jongin “ _husband_ ”, especially now that they intended to have sex.

Baekhyun –The rascal- laughed so hard that he bruised a rib.

Chanyeol – _Un-bless_ his soul- snorted so hard that he choked on his coke.

Sehun – the viper, the venomous reptilian friend, the traitor- bought them rings as a joke but it went over Kyungsoo’s head. The latter thanked him dearly and wore the silver band ever since. Jongin too was forced to wear the joke ring. He wished he could buy another one for Kyungsoo but in the end the joke was forgotten thanks to Kyungsoo’s pure unmatched innocence.

The rest of their friends just hugged Kyungsoo and cooed at his innocence. Kyungsoo did not understand what was happening but he appreciated the hugs nonetheless.

Jongin was brought back to reality by Kyungsoo’s soft voice. The man had apparently read the chapter about oral sex and was now ready to practice.

“It says here that I only have to put your penis in my mouth. It seems rather unhygienic” Kyungsoo said highlighting the key words on the page. He always loved to study and Jongin’s approach to sex eased off his initial nervousness.

“Sex is unhygienic, babe” Jongin chuckled softly. He loved to watch his boyfriend study and focus so hard on such simple matters. It was endearing to witness how much Kyungsoo wanted to be a good partner.

“So what’s the appeal?” Kyungsoo whined not convinced about the whole thing. What was the use of getting dirty with spit and sweat and other unholy fluids?

“Orgasms!” Jongin said nodding his head. “Orgasms are everything. We already defined that word, remember?” he asked as he put the booklet away. He laid back on the couch making himself comfortable for what was to come.

“I remember” Kyungsoo blushed nodding shyly. It was one of the most embarrassing conversations they ever had. Although now he was more confident around Jongin and less shy.

“So how do you want to do this? Should I blow you first? Or you? Or watch porn? I promise I will find something soft so you can see what it really is” Jongin already had his phone in hand. He could pretty much guess Kyungsoo’s response. The man was a visual learner.

“Porn” Kyungsoo said putting his booklet on the table and went to sit next to Jongin. “I want to see first. It will be better than reading about it in that stupid booklet of yours.” He confessed trying to sound casual but deep within he was a bit nervous. He was about to watch porn for the first time and with his boyfriend. It was unsettling to say the least.

Jongin already had a tab open on his phone by the time Kyungsoo sat next to him. He smiled kissing the man’s cheek. _Here goes nothing_ , he thought eagerly.

The video lasted five minutes.

Kyungsoo almost fainted.

“I want to…try” Kyungsoo finally said after a big glass of fresh water. He eyed Jongin’s crotch timidly. The video was helpful indeed but now he wanted to see for himself. The thought surprised him. He never wanted such thing before. But then again Jongin turned his world upside down since day one.

Jongin smiled guiding Kyungsoo to the couch again. He pulled him to sit on his lap. He wanted to take things slow even though his dick had other urgent needs.

At first, he kissed softly Kyungsoo, nothing different from their usual chaste kisses. Slow pecks. After a little while Jongin laid back against the couch taking Kyungsoo with him. He wrapped his arms around the frail waist keeping him in place as the man shifted slightly. He felt wandering hands over his chest, then the soft warm hands cupped his face. Fingers dug gently in the flesh, feeling the harshness of the stubble. Jongin discovered accidently that Kyungsoo had a beard / stubble kink. He never openly discussed it with the man. He doubted that Kyungsoo would even understand his own needs and fantasies.

Jongin sat still letting his boyfriend explore and grew confident. He let out a moan here and there to encourage Kyungsoo.

“Now I will deepen the kiss” Jongin husked with a deep voice. He waited for that moment for so long that now it was there. He felt almost overwhelmed. “Just like we talked about, yeah? Just open your mouth” he instructed softly. It was important that Kyungsoo knew what was to come beforehand. Jongin wanted him to relax. Surprising him now wouldn’t be helpful. Consent was important too.

Kyungsoo nodded whispering a “ _husband_ ” before leaning to kiss Jongin again. He moaned quietly when a daring tongue caressed his lips. He opened his mouth as taught, a bit clumsy, a bit awkward but eager to learn and please the man he loved.

He did not know what to do at first. He was still for a few seconds before he started responding timidly. His tongue dared out tasting the sweetness of Jongin’s tongue and whatever candy he ate earlier. He found himself clutching hard on Jongin’s shirt, chest heaving from the kiss. It felt good. He did not mind unhygienic kiss anymore. Even the thought of now having Jongin’s spit on his tongue was not repulsive. It sparkled a fire in his veins which pooled in his lower belly.

“Now, touch me, babe” Jongin whispered pecking the wet red lips one last time before pulling away. “You can touch me however and wherever you want”

Kyungsoo nodded shyly. He touched Jongin’s face first earning his a soft kiss on his wrist. He moved on to his neck feeling the softness of the skin. His hands traveled to the hard chest feeling the well-built torso rise and fall under his fingers. The journey ended on Jongin’s crotch.

“I want to touch here” Kyungsoo confessed biting his lip. He could feel Jongin’s cock under his fingers as he palmed him through the jeans. He never touched him like this before. It felt good but it made him a bit dizzy too.

Jongin nodded silently giving consent. His cock was already hard and leaking from impatience. It had been a year since he had sex. He missed it quite much.

Kyungsoo’s breath hitched as he finally held Jongin’s cock. It was warm and throbbing in his hand. It felt strange at first. It was as if he was holding his cock but backwards. Jongin’s cock was thicker than his but slightly smaller. Jongin’s cock was all about thickness and throbbing sinuous veins while Kyungsoo’s was slender and thinner. The color was not the same as well. Jongin’s was tanner, so to speak, than Kyungsoo’s which had a pretty pink head.

“I like it” Kyungsoo stated after further inspection. “It is pretty. Mine is pink though. I did not expect yours to be brown-ish” he said with a smile full of wonder. He should have expected it. Not everyone is the same, even penises are different. But he never thought of their colors before.

“Thanks, I guess” Jongin laughed softly. He watched Kyungsoo’s smaller hand wrap around his cock and give a tentative rub. Jongin whimpered as a thumb accidently brushed over the leaking tip. “Keep doing that, babe” He moaned guiding Kyungsoo’s hand and explaining to him a few things.

The man seemed eager to please and his soft whispered “ _husband_ ” pleas made Jongin’s cock twitch. He loved how submissive Kyungsoo was.

A few moments later, Kyungsoo was kneeling down between Jongin’s parted legs. He moaned softly taking the thick cock in his mouth. It was unhygienic but he did not care anymore because it felt good. It tasted weird, like salt and something foreign but it made his body burn up. And Jongin’s moans only made Kyungsoo braver and confident. He loved to see his boyfriend in such state and all because of him.

“Yeah, babe. Just like that…Use your tongue more” Jongin breathed throwing his head back as he let out a loud moan. Kyungsoo was a virgin but he was a damn fast learner. It took him a few minutes to figure out the mechanics of it and now he had Jongin moaning and begging for more.

Jongin’s eyes opened wide as he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Kyungsoo’s throat. He definitely did not expect that sumptuous sensation. He chuckled breathless as Kyungsoo pulled away coughing, eyes watering from the intrusion in his throat. He coughed gagging slightly.

“Told you to leave deep throating for another lesson” Jongin said grabbing tissues to wipe Kyungsoo’s mouth. He gently wiped the tears away from the pink cheeks. Despite the lust, he couldn’t help but find Kyungsoo adorable. His innocence only fueled Jongin’s wanton, it fogged his mind.

“But it looked so simple when the video guy did it” Kyungsoo protested with a raspy voice. He coughed a bit more choosing to drink some water. It only dawned on him then how much he loved Jongin. The man was half naked in front of him, cock leaking and throbbing. He was sinful. Yet Jongin was laughing and taking care of him. Kyungsoo felt loved and cared for. He was not nervous at all or ashamed of failing. He was comfortable, happy and laughing about it.

“Video guy is a porn star, babe. We are no match” Jongin said laying back against the couch. He reached to stroke Kyungsoo’s cheek. His thumb caressed the bruised lips pushing past them. Kyungsoo instantly licked the thumb and suckled gently on it.

“Fuck” Jongin growled feeling his cock twitch and remind him of his need. “You think you can finish off here?” He asked, always seeking consent before anything else. “Wanna make daddy feel good again?” He purred letting the kink out of the bag. They talked about it before. As much as he loved to hear Kyungsoo called him “husband” and submit, the daddy kink was more his weakness. Just the thought of Kyungsoo calling him that was almost enough to make him come.

“Yes, daddy” Kyungsoo nodded pushing gently away Jongin’s hand. He leant towards the neglected cock and licked its length. “I want to make you feel good, daddy” he purred repeating the words that the video guy said. It seemed to have its effect on his boyfriend. Jongin’s eyes darkened.

“Make me come, baby boy. I am almost there” Jongin said guiding his cock towards Kyungsoo’s plump lips. He thrust up forcing the entrance in the wet welcoming mouth. It made him moan a tad too loudly. He was sure that their neighbors would complain later.

Kyungsoo whimpered bobbing his head, trying to find a rhythm. He tightened his lips around the shaft and hollowed his cheeks for more pressure. It had an immediate effect. Jongin growled holding Kyungsoo’s head in place as he started to rock his hips, in and out of the wet mouth. He imposed a slow pace at first letting Kyungsoo adjust but it quickly grew frantic and sporadic. Release was there within reach. It burned his vein. Electricity travelled down his spine making him arch his back wanting more of that warm wet hole. Fire sparkled in his belly and finally he came reaching his glow.

Jongin fell back on the couch letting go of Kyungsoo’s head. He closed his eyes enjoying the moment but also trying to catch his breath. He did not realize how breathless he was until he heard his own ragged breathing. It had been a long time indeed.

“Love, are you alright?” Kyungsoo asked after spitting and cleaning his mouth. He put the tissues away and reached towards Jongin.

“I am more than alright” Jongin smiled lazily as he opened his eyes. He pulled Kyungsoo on his lap and kissed him deeply. He moaned tasting his own salty taste on Kyungsoo’s tongue.

“I thought that you were having an asthma attack like Chen” Kyungsoo giggled softly. He nuzzled Jongin’s neck letting him rest for now. He liked blowjobs now. His own cock throbbed still trapped in his pants. “Will you blow me too?” He asked hesitantly. It was fun to give that much pleasure but now he wanted to experience it too.

“Definitely” Jongin nodded wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo. “Just give me a minute. It has been a while so I am a bit dizzy” He said kissing Kyungsoo’s head.

“Take your time” His boyfriend answered , always making sure that Jongin was fine before anything else. “I am happy that you liked it”

“I loved it, babe” Jongin said genuinely. He felt good but also lucky to have such a boyfriend. Kyungsoo was kind and understanding. But he was also a damn white canvas that Jongin intended to corrupt in every way possible. On that thought he shifted laying Kyungsoo down on the couch, ready for round two.

“Daddy will take care of me now?” Kyungsoo smiled saying the filthy words with so much innocence. Jongin leant in for a kiss silencing the man before he would lose control.

**_The end_**


	2. Lesson two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again ! 
> 
> Enjoy !

It was during a hot summer night that Jongin announced that lesson two would be held. Kyungsoo nodded putting away his phone. He had to admit that he did not have much time to properly read the sex booklet as Baekhyun named it.

“All right!” Jongin said standing up and clapped his hands. His favorite high school teacher used to do that often when he had some great news to announce. Jongin had great news to announce too. “Tonight we will try fingering!” He announced looking at the shelves seeking the booklet. Kyungsoo was a neat organized person so finding the booklet was easy. It was between classical literature novels that Kyungsoo read many times. Jongin chuckled softly as he saw his work rest among such important literary names.

“Do you know what it is?” Jongin asked taking the booklet and handed it to Kyungsoo. He sat on the bed letting his boyfriend look over the summary which only meant that he did not read that part yet.

“Of course I do!” Kyungsoo huffed looking up briefly at the other man before focusing back on the booklet trying to find the right page. “It is a manner or technique of using the fingers, especially to play a musical instrument.” He answered proudly. He took guitar lessons during summer. He knew all about _fingering_ at this point. Needless to say that he mastered quite a few impressive technics that left his fingers red and raw. But it was all worth it.

“Yeah, a very specific music instrument to create… very pleasurable notes” Jongin said chuckling softly. He knew that he could come up with a better crass response but he did not want to waste time on that. There were more important and urgent matters at hand. _At hand_ , the thought made him giggle and earned him a curious gaze from Kyungsoo.

“Fingering in sexual intercourses is very …unsettling” Kyungsoo said after reading the right definition in the booklet. “Just like kinks, I do not really fully grasp their utility” He added scrunching his nose. “Why would you put your fingers in my anus?”

Jongin stared at him a few seconds before reminding himself that Kyungsoo was a heaven level virgin. Leave it to Kyungsoo to turn the most trivial matter into something… _unsettling_.

“First, kinks are to turn on people. Not everyone has kinks, babe” Jongin explained patiently. He never minded teaching Kyungsoo despite it being _unsettling_. Kyungsoo used that word so often to refer to sex that now it was embedded in Jongin’s mind. “And fingering is to prep you. To say it bluntly, it is helpful to stretch your ‘ _anus_ ’ so anal sex won’t hurt too much when I will thrust inside you. But it is also used as foreplay.”

Kyungsoo nodded his head not fully convinced. Anal sex sounded unhygienic but maybe just kisses and blowjobs, it would turn out to be good.

“But I do not understand in what way it turns you on when I refer to you as father figure” Kyungsoo said eager to learn and understand.

“Oh boy” Jongin whispered rubbing his temples. A headache was definitely settling in his skull. He was grateful that none of their friends were there to witness the conversation.

Baekhyun would choke on thin air while Chanyeol would turn as red a tomato and avoid everyone’s gaze. And Sehun –dear Sehun, the fer-de-lance, the traitor- would surely record the conversation and blast it on campus or something.

“Babe” Jongin laughed softly unable to hold it back. “A daddy kink is not referring nor seeing me as a father figure. It is a way of submitting and obeying my orders. It creates a certain dynamic where I am the dominant one and you’re the submissive.”

 _Oh God_ … Jongin thought with horror. He was turning into a Kyungsoo!

“I do understand it better now” Kyungsoo nodded yet again with a soft smile. “Now how do we proceed? Baek told me before that I should use a toy. I bought one for that purpose but Baek chose it so I do not know the specificity of it or how to use it” He explained calmly as he pulled out a small box from the nightstand drawer on his side of the bed.

Jongin stared at the velvety box and blinked a few times just to make sure that it wouldn’t disappear.

 _Wait, what_?

 _Let’s rewind a bit here_.

“You bought a sex toy” Jongin said poking the velvety black box. It was a pretty box. It had a golden unknown brand name on top. It was pretty… Jongin was losing his trail of thoughts.

Baekhyun helped Kyungsoo buy a sex toy.

Kyungsoo went to buy a sex toy with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun. Sex toy.

Kyungsoo bought a sex toy.

Baekhyun. Sex toy.

“Give me a second, babe” Jongin smiled sweetly standing up from the bed. “Read the chapter about fingering while I make a quick call. It won’t take long, yeah?” He said taking his phone before quickly escaping the bedroom. Kyungsoo just hummed and started to read. He was nervous but impatient to discover something new.

Jongin went to the bathroom closing the door. He went in the bathtub squatting down and drew the curtain for good measure. As if the thin curtain would smother his voice in any way possible.

He took a deep breath texting his soon to be ex best friend. He was sure that the tiny demon was up to no good.

‘ _Why did you buy Kyungsoo a sex toy_?’ He texted simply and even added a smiling face to avoid rising any suspicions from his friend. He waited nervously for the answer, narrowing his eyes at the bright screen once an answer popped up not a minute later.

‘ _Because I am your best friend!_ ’ the answer and succession of smiley faces and hearts was nauseating and nerve wrecking.

‘ _What are you up to, best friend?_ ’ Jongin texted back but only a picture of Baekhyun’s smiling devious face came as an answer.

Jongin always thought that he would poison Sehun first but Baekhyun just earned himself that honor. Jongin went back to the bedroom finding Kyungsoo already undressed down to his briefs. The young man smiled holding the velvety box.

“Baek also explained that we would need lube to use the toy so I bought a few” Kyungsoo said setting out different kinds of lubricant bottles on the sheets. There were all different flavors. Jongin knew right away that Baekhyun had a hand in this.

A moment later Kyungsoo found himself laying on his back with Jongin between his thighs. He smiled wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck pulling him close.

“We will go slow, yeah?” Jongin husked feeling his cock twitch already. “I will use my fingers then if you are up to it, we will use that sex toy” He added referring to the forgotten box at the end of the bed. He still did not have the nerves to open it. He was no stranger to sex toys but when it involved Baekhyun, Jongin knew that it wouldn’t be vanilla.

Kyungsoo only nodded before reaching up to kiss Jongin’s plump lips. It did not take him long to feel the familiar warmth pool in his belly and burn up his skin. It felt great.

Jongin shifted slightly leaning on his elbow above Kyungsoo. His free hand hovered over his lover’s chest teasing his nipples then went down to the briefs tugging gently on them. Once Kyungsoo lifted his hips, he pulled down the last piece of clothing which left Kyungsoo naked and withering under him.

“I didn’t even touch you, yet you’re moaning so prettily” Jongin whispered kissing Kyungsoo’s cheek. He left a hot trail down to the soft still unmarked neck. He was not one for love bites but tonight he wanted to paint the creamy skin with his pleasure. He sucked gently on the warm flesh tasting its salty flavor. He went further down taking the pink buds between his lips suckling gently on them. Kyungsoo instantly moaned and arched his back. It was a new sensation that he thrived in.

“D-daddy” Kyungsoo whimpered softly as he held Jongin’s head. His long fingers disappeared in the soft brown hair looking for an anchor. With so little, he was already overwhelmed. His body trembled and trashed singing the merits of the sweet inflictions.

Jongin groaned turned on by the word. Kyungsoo definitely learned his lesson. He used the word each time he wanted something out of Jongin, and it never failed to pay off. Jongin was a simple man that enjoyed simple things after all. He carried on his journey on the soft stomach kissing and licking the flesh. His fingers dug in the soft hips pinning them down as Kyungsoo tried to thrust up seeking any kind of friction. Jongin smiled looking up. Kyungsoo was already delirious with lust.

A few minutes later, Jongin put a pillow under Kyungsoo’s hips lifting them up slightly from the bed. He opened a bottle of lube pouring some on his hand.

“You know what happens now, yeah babe?” Jongin asked making sure that Kyungsoo was consenting to everything that was happening. The man nodded shyly biting his bottom lip. He parted his legs wider and lifted them up to rest against his chest.

“You will finger me” Kyungsoo breathed timidly as he watched Jongin coat his fingers with the transparent liquid and reach for his entrance. “Slow, yeah?” he said breath hitching when a curious digit circled the quivering rim.

“If it gets too much, tell me to stop” Jongin said nodding at the request. He thrust one finger inside progressively watching as Kyungsoo came undone. The pink cock twitch and leaked precome as Jongin caressed the velvety walls, looking for the nerve ball that he knew would drive Kyungsoo crazy. 

Kyungsoo took a sharp breath opening his mouth in silent moan. His back arched lifting him slightly from the wrinkled sheets. “W-what’s that?!” He mewled blinking softly trying to focus on his lover.

“Your weak spot” Jongin said without further explications. He doubted that Kyungsoo was conscious enough to even understand. He added a second finger scissoring the rim to stretch it a bit. He did not intend to have full on sex tonight. He just wanted Kyungsoo to experience penetration and see that it is not as scary as it might seem, especially when it came to anal.

Kyungsoo frowned feeling the soft burn as the fingers stretched him. It was unpleasant but quickly forgotten each time Jongin massaged that weak spot.

“F-feels weird” Kyungsoo stated but he rocked his hips nonetheless. It was too enticing to resist. His cock throbbed and twitched each time the fingers thrust deep inside the wet warm entrance.

Jongin chuckled quietly, “should I stop?” He said pretending to withdraw his hand. However, Kyungsoo was having none of it. A small hand wrapped around Jongin’s wrist keeping it in place.

“No, please” Kyungsoo begged trying to get the digits deep inside him again. He whined from frustration as he couldn’t do as he wished. “Let’s use the toy, please Daddy” he said laying back against the pillows. He looked up at Jongin through wet eyelashes and with big pleading eyes. His cheeks were rosy from lust but also from shyness. He felt bold, endorphins ran through his veins like wildfire making him braver.

Jongin nodded reaching for the box. He expected a giant dildo, or something equivalent. However, all he found were Geisha Balls, three small silicone balls laying inside the box waiting to be put to good use.

“Do you know how these are used, babe?” Jongin asked retrieving the toy. He lifted them up watching amused as the balls dangled in the air. Jongin was pleasantly surprised to find a small remote in the now empty box.

Baekhyun definitely deserved a reward.

Kyungsoo tilted his head staring at the pink toy. He did not really understand what they were. His mind was too foggy to function properly anyway. He just shook his head waiting for Jongin to use them.

“Those are Geisha balls” Jongin started as he coated the toy with lube. He smirked pushing one ball inside the trembling hole. They were not big so the stretch of two fingers was enough to allow them in. Kyungsoo’s breath hitched feeling the unfamiliar stretch. It was slightly bigger than Jongin’s fingers. His hole closed down on the string waiting for the second ball’s entry.

“I like it” Kyungsoo groaned with pleasure. His rim convulsed around the foreign object and from anticipation. Jongin was taking his sweet time to push the second ball in. it drove Kyungsoo mad with wanton.

“Do you now?” Jongin teased thrusting in another ball. It slid in without resistance. The hole looked eager to swallow down anything Jongin had to offer. “I thought that sex was unhygienic, no? Maybe we should stop” he smirked watching with satisfaction as Kyungsoo begged and pleaded nonsensically. The young man couldn’t form coherent sentences anymore. It pleased Jongin.

His own cock throbbed reminding Jongin of his own basic needs. He quickly undressed releasing his hard aching shaft from the too tight pants. Kyungsoo watched the impromptu striptease with interest. Jongin settled back between the obscenely open thighs. His cock stood proud against his stomach pointing shamelessly towards Kyungsoo.

“Please, love. I need more” Kyungsoo begged bringing back Jongin to the task at hand. He pushed inside the last ball and grabbed the remote.

“Now baby, you’ve to earn it.” Jongin smirked sitting on the bed. He pushed a button and instantly heard a low buzz from within the tightening rim. Kyungsoo’s question died on his lips. The constant buzz inside him sent shockwaves throughout his body, echoing in his already hazy mind.

“If you want to come, you will have to make me come first” Jongin stated with lustful grin. It was time to play and push Kyungsoo over the edge.

Jongin knelt on the bed next to Kyungsoo’s head helping him sit up and go on his hands and knees. Kyungsoo followed without really understanding what was expected of him. But he trusted Jongin and that was enough.

“Suck me off, babe. And maybe then, I will let you come when I am done playing with you” Jongin said holding Kyungsoo’s head. He was grateful that the man let his hair grow back. He had a nice grip on him, but nothing painful. He guided his cock towards the bruised lips forcing the entrance into the wet warm mouth.

Kyungsoo moaned loudly. The vibrations of it reverberated on Jongin’s cock making him moan in return and throw his head back in purr bliss. He rocked his hips, slow at first, giving Kyungsoo time to adjust and find the right angle. Lust swiftly found its way through Jongin’s mind shattering his self-control. He put the toy to maximum vibration as his hips frantically moved, pushing his cock in and out of the welcoming mouth.

Kyungsoo whimpered, gagged and cried out. His voice was deliciously smothered by the thick cock invading his throat. His eyes watered each time the tip hit the back of his throat. It would be unpleasant if it wasn’t for the furious toy set on shattering his sanity.

“Too much?” Jongin panted looking down at his lover. There was spit and tears running down Kyungsoo’s face, smearing the sheets under him. He looked sumptuously wrecked.

Kyungsoo hollowed his cheek and sucked the retreating cock right back in as an answer. He did not want to stop, not when release was so close. He could feet it buzz in his body. It came and went like raging waves, taunting Kyungsoo. It was there but still unreachable.

Jongin reached towards the toy pulling harshly on the string. He pulled it out with a pop making Kyungsoo’s eyes go wide open. The pain merged with pleasure, the sudden stretch was enough to send him over the edge. He came hard on the once clean sheets. His hole gaped obscenely making wet noises. It was lewd yet blissful. His toes curled from pleasure. He gripped the sheets tight as his cock sputtered long white ribbons.

Jongin did not last long after that. He watched Kyungsoo give in his own pleasure. He threw the toy still buzzing toy on the bed and held Kyungsoo head with both hands. It took only a few thrust for him to finally come in his lover’s mouth and all over his face. He pulled out riding out the last of his orgasm as he stroked his cock.

Kyungsoo fell on the bed on his side looking up at Jongin. The come he couldn’t swallow leaked on his chin and on the bed among other fluids. He did not mind because he could taste the salty flavor of his lover on his tongue. The thought was so dirty but it put to light a facet he did not he had. Kyungsoo carefully rose up on his knees, still dizzy from his glow. He wrapped his arms around Jongin’s neck and pulled him down into a filthy wet kiss.

Jongin was stunned by the move. Kyungsoo’s lips moved against his own, swiftly followed by a daring tongue that pushed the remaining come onto Jongin’s mouth. He growled wrapping his arms around the frail waist. He did not remember writing anything about swapping in that booklet. He made a mental note to ask later. Maybe Kyungsoo was some kind of sex prodigy.

A few minutes later, the couple laid down on the bed. Jongin chuckled reaching for the remote and turned off the toy. He completely forgot about it. Kyungsoo rested his head on Jongin’s chest smiling lazily.

“We need a shower, and change the bed sheets” Kyungsoo said after a little while breaking the silence. He knew that his lover was already falling asleep.

“Clearly” Jongin hummed rubbing tiredly his eyes. He never thought that a simple blowjob would leave him that spent. Maybe it was the long abstinence period or maybe love just made things better. He never was in love or in committed relationship before Kyungsoo.

“I like fingering and toys” Kyungsoo stated with a hoarse voice. It broke slightly on some words. He coughed softly frowning from the soreness of his throat.

“I will make you some tea for your throat after the shower” Jongin said proudly. He positively wrecked his boyfriend. Although, he hoped that Kyungsoo would have his regular voice back by tomorrow otherwise their friends would tease them for days. Jongin did not mind but Kyungsoo was too shy for that kind of things. “By the way, where did you learn about that kiss we had towards the end?” He asked looking down at his lover.

“Baek told me about it and Sehun sent me an article to read. They assured me that you would like it” Kyungsoo answered simply. His friends seemed very interested in his intimate life. He did not mind it. Their advices were helpful.

Jongin arched a brow. Sehun clearly needed an upgrade from reptilian friend to human friend, and Baekhyun deserved a reward. A cake would do, Jongin thought tiredly.

**_The End_**


	3. Lesson Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, sorry for the lingering mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy !

Lesson three started unpredictably just like rain on a hot summer day or the way big secrets tend to be brought to light when least expected.

Kyungsoo ran after Baekhyun following him to find shelter under a tree in the park. They were heading home after a rather tiring long day when it started pouring soaking them wet within seconds.

“Capricious weather” Baekhyun mumbled wiping his face with his shirt. It was no use. The weather was hot and thick. The air was heavy with moisture. The rain caught them by surprise and forced them to stop when all he wanted was to be home already.

“I blame global warming” Kyungsoo chuckled softly taking off his glasses. He cleaned them as best as he could before putting them back on his nose. He didn’t really need them but apparently his eyes got tired from too much reading and Jongin loved them anyway. Kyungsoo smiled softly recalling how his boyfriend cooed the moment his lover put on the glasses.

Baekhyun grinned looking at Kyungsoo. He might not enjoy the weather but he had to admit that the earthy scent it raised was pleasant and soothing.

“Baekhyun, can I ask you a question?” Kyungsoo asked suddenly breaking the comfortable silence that settled in. The rain was still pouring filling the air with a sweet warm scent and a constant calming noise. Kyungsoo found the courage to finally voice out his thoughts. He did not want to ask Jongin. Baekhyun nodded curious to know what it was all about. Kyungsoo seemed tense and nervous all of sudden.

“You’ve had sex before, right?” Kyungsoo asked looking at his feet. Of course, Baekhyun was not a virgin. It was not some kind of secret. However, Kyungsoo did not know how to start the conversation. Baekhyun arched a brow and nodded quietly again.

“I want to ask you something” Kyungsoo confessed finally meeting the intrigued gaze. “I did not find anything about it on that silly booklet and to be honest internet isn’t the right place. It might be too overwhelming for me. Porn and other stuff are too intense” he admitted. He tried to search on the internet but as said, it was not the right place to look in. And, he did not even know what he was looking for exactly.

“Yeah, of course. You can ask me whatever you want” Baekhyun said softly hoping to ease away the nervousness in his friend’s features. Baekhyun was Jongin’s best friend since childhood so the fact that Kyungsoo came to him instead of Jongin himself or Chanyeol told Baekhyun that it might be important.

“I want to try something with Jongin but I don’t know what to do or even if he will like it” Kyungsoo said after a little while. The rain started to lessen but it still prevented them from leaving. It gave them an opportunity to talk.

“What is it?” Baekhyun asked eager to help but also to meddle in Jongin’s sex life. Last time was too entertaining.

By the time they were done talking, the rain finally stopped and the clouds disappeared letting place to a beautiful blue sky. 

Kyungsoo smiled walking beside Baekhyun. He was eager to try now that Baekhyun boosted his confidence and even gave him a few advices. Hopefully, Jongin would enjoy it.

They reached Baekhyun’s apartment complex first. Kyungsoo stopped to say goodbye but there was more on his mind.

“Baekhyun, you are my friend” He started catching the other man’s attention. “I value our friendship” He said meeting Baekhyun’s gaze. “Chanyeol is as important to me as you are important to Jongin. If you hurt him, I will hurt you right back even if you’re Jongin’s best friend” he said softly but his words held a heavy meaning.

Baekhyun’s eyes opened wide. _Chanyeol_? He thought nervously. No one knew about their little arrangement. They swore to never tell anyone. Baekhyun frowned wondering if it was Chanyeol who spilled their dirty secret but Kyungsoo cut short his trail of thoughts.

“He did not tell me anything. I noticed a few things. I know him like the back of my hand. Whatever you two are up to, make sure to not hurt each other, yeah? As I said you two are my friends” Kyungsoo added before turning around to leave not giving Baekhyun a chance to answer. What would he say anyway except deny vehemently the claim?

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were rivals at best. They argued and fought over the silliest details. It caused a few tensions among their group of friends. They did not understand why they were at each other’s throats but the tension was there since day one. Sehun laughed it off stating it was sexual tension. Jongin arched a brow claiming that they just were too possessive over their respective best friends’.

The tension was there to stay anyway since none of them did anything to work it out.

However one day Baekhyun got tired of it and impulsively kissed Chanyeol. He expected a punch in return and not long arms to wrap around his waist. Since then they had sex on several occasions with the promise for it to be the last time. It never lasted. They always somehow ended up in bed at some point.

Chanyeol hated Baekhyun with all his guts and never was gentle during their intimate moments. He pinned Baekhyun down and unleashed his frustration.

Baekhyun hated him right back and took whatever Chanyeol had to give with an unhidden pleasure. It drove Chanyeol crazy because no matter what he did Baekhyun did not want to submit.

They were far away from the typical sweet romance but they liked it that way anyway. The sex was too good.

-

Baekhyun sneaked in Chanyeol’s bedroom late at night. He knew the man spotted him already. He took off his jacket and shoes before going on the bed. Chanyeol laid there shirtless with the sheets over his legs, reaching low revealing his well-defined chest. His eyes were dark with lust when he opened them to look at Baekhyun.

“What are you doing here... _again_?” Chanyeol whispered even though he already knew the answer. He could almost taste Baekhyun’s desperation and lust on his tongue. His sweet fragrance filled the air like a toxic scent making Chanyeol dizzy with wanton but also making him give in already.

“Just one last time” Baekhyun whispered straddling Chanyeol’s hips. He got rid of his shirt throwing it carelessly on the floor. Chanyeol ‘s hands instantly found their way to Baekhyun’s thighs, feeling their thickness despite the rough denim. “Please babe. One last time “ Baekhyun pleaded leaning to brush his lips against his lover’s.

Chanyeol inhaled meeting the bright brown gaze. He knew it was a mistake but yet again he gave in each time and pulled Baekhyun into a kiss feeling the other’s lips stretch with a victorious smirk. “Last time “He conceded shifting swiftly around before Baekhyun could even move. He was pushed down on his back with Chanyeol between his legs pressing his hardening cock against his.

“Last time” Baekhyun repeated desperately but he knew that he would be coming back again and again... and again. Chanyeol kissed him with urgency getting rid of any clothes that they still had on. He wasn’t gentle nor patient. His movements were edgy laced with a familiar need. He prepped Baekhyun quickly, jabbing his velvety walls; eager to get it over with already, to finally be able to thrust inside his lover and have him properly.

Baekhyun bit his lip trying to keep silent because Sehun was sleeping in the next bedroom and Minseok was right down the hall getting ready for bed after a long day of work. They had a movie night and Baekhyun couldn’t resist sneaking in Chanyeol’s room instead of just going back home. The prospect of getting caught sent shivers down Baekhyun’s spine but he couldn’t risk it, not now. They were seen as rivals after all.

Chanyeol knelt between Baekhyun’s wide open thighs. He took a wicked pleasure in seeing his supposedly rival so open and begging for him, so submissive and eager to please. He didn’t bother with words either. He lubed his cock and thrust past the quivering rim. Again, he was not gentle. He started moving right away, not giving Baekhyun time to adjust. He didn’t bother with a condom; he wanted Baekhyun to reek of him. Everyone would know that he spread his legs wide open for the enemy. The thought was almost enough to send Chanyeol over the edge.

Baekhyun whimpered quietly holding onto the sheets until his knuckles turned white. His bottom lip was swollen and almost ripped open as he bit into it harshly. The cock stretching his sensitive hole was thick and long. It hardened a bit more and twitched each time Chanyeol’s rocked his hips.

Chanyeol hooked his lover’s legs on his shoulders and leant to kiss him, bending the young man into an impossible angle. Baekhyun took it all, took everything Chanyeol was willing to give; just like a beggar begging for scrapes of the man’s attention.

It didn’t last long before Baekhyun spilled all over his stomach. His hole tightened making Chanyeol hiss and release long thick white ribbons over Baekhyun’s stomach too. He withdrew as soon as he felt the familiar burn spread across his skin. He considered it too intimate for some reason and refused to come inside Baekhyun.

Chanyeol fell on the bed wrapping a firm hand around his throbbing cock riding the last of his glow. Baekhyun sighed watching him, disappointed that yet again the man did not fully let go. He always was in control and that bothered Baekhyun.

“You came inside me once” Baekhyun whispered after a while breaking the silence. “I don’t mind it. You can do it again” _I want it_ went unsaid but heavily implied. Chanyeol huffed looking at Baekhyun with a cold mischievous glint in his eyes.

“It was a mistake” Chanyeol said unimpressed. The whole situation was a mistake. They shouldn’t be in bed together. Baekhyun shouldn’t be there naked and asking to be marked like some sickly in love lover. He was not his to begin with. 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and pretended to not be hurt by the words. He sat up wincing from the soreness of his gaping hole, and the dirty mess on his skin. A strong arm wrapped around his waist pulling him back against a hard warm chest.

“We should enjoy it a bit more since it’s the last time” Chanyeol whispered kissing the bared neck. He was tempted to leave a few hickeys there. It would be such a shameful situation for Baekhyun to explain to the others, submitting so easily to Chanyeol. It would be a thrilling thing to witness.

Baekhyun chuckled softly nodding because they both knew it was not the last time. And this was just an excuse for Chanyeol to keep him there a bit longer.

-

Jongin hummed softly taking off his jacket and shoes. It had a been a long day, and all he craved for was to sit in front of the TV to watch some dumb show before sleep would claim his aching body. The thought made him eager to get home and rest. He did not expect to find Kyungsoo home already though. He could hear his soft voice singing from the bedroom.

“Babe, I am home!” Jongin called heading to the kitchen first to grab a drink. He planned everything. He would have a beer watching a nice show and order in if Kyungsoo did not want to cook. He was tired, to say the least.

“Hello love”

Jongin smiled turning around to greet his lover but nothing came out. He stared at Kyungsoo, mouth agape.

“H-hello?” He rasped taking in Kyungsoo’s appearance. The man was wearing nothing except for black lace panties with a rather big bow in the back, just above Kyungsoo’s ass. It made him look like a sinful gift.

“I’ve a surprise for you, love” Kyungsoo said with a pleased smirk. Jongin put down his beer nodding silently. What was he supposed to say? Only a few weeks ago, the man did not even know what a blowjob was and now he was standing in his naked glory with lingerie in the kitchen entrance.

Jongin felt lucky.

Jongin hoped to get lucky too.

Kyungsoo took Jongin’s hand guiding him to the bedroom. He pushed him on the bed standing by its edge. “Don’t undress. I want you to fuck me with your suit on”

It took Jongin a few seconds to register the request. Oh, yeah. He just came from a job interview and he was still wearing his suit. He nodded quietly but still loosened slightly his tight to breath properly.

Kyungsoo smiled relieved that Jongin liked his little surprise. He had been secretly worried that his lover wouldn’t like it. He straddled Jongin’s lap wrapping his arms around the sun-kissed neck leaning forward to brush their lips together. He was going all out tonight. Dirty talk, lingerie, everything he knew, he would give. He pulled red silk ribbons from under a pillow and wrapped them gently but securely around Jongin’s wrists. “Trust me” He only whispered softly in his lover’s ear tying him up to the bed headboard. The knots were loose enough for Jongin to set himself free if overwhelmed.

“I’ve something in mind for you tonight. I promise that you will like it” Kyungsoo smirked pulling away and leaving the bed. One thing he discovered was that while he enjoyed writhing and moaning under Jongin’s thrusts, he liked to be the one in control. A power bottom, some articles said about his preferences. Kyungsoo did not care about names or labels. All he knew that control was his tonight and Jongin needed to learn who had it all along.

It was Kyungsoo’s turn to teach Jongin a lesson.

“I am so in whatever you have in mind, babe” Jongin said already panting, eagerness thick in his voice. His cock stirred to life already leaking in his briefs. Jongin was thrilled to explore that side of Kyungsoo. He thrived in it. His lover’s innocence burned away fast and let place to pure lust and a thrill to discover. Kyungsoo was far away from that pure, timid version Jongin met. 

“It wasn’t smart of you to let me tie you up, baby. Because now you’re my sex toy and I am never gentle with toys” Kyungsoo purred letting loose. He did not want to hold back anymore. He read enough things to know what he was supposed to do and above all he just wanted to have fun. He retrieved a familiar box from the closet putting it on the bed.

Jongin immediately recognized it. He licked his lips, impatient for the show to start. He completely forgot about his earlier plans or fatigue. His body was on fire. He clenched his fists preventing himself from breaking free and just ravishing Kyungsoo right there and then. He knew that the loose knots were a test for his patience. His sanity wouldn’t hold long if Kyungsoo kept this up.

“Bad move, Jongin” Kyungsoo hummed softly revealing the content of the box. Was that a new sex toy? Judging but its flashy color, Jongin knew right away that Baekhyun had a say in this somehow.

 _Ah_ , Baekhyun, his dear best friend.

Kyungsoo put two different sex toys on the bed. One was the geisha balls and the other was an anal plug designed only for masculine pleasure. It was long and thick enough to find that sweet spot and tease it mercilessly. There were also condoms and a bottle of lube. Jongin wondered a second what were the condoms for. Was tonight the night? Would he finally get to fuck that tight hole? Jongin whimpered feeling his cock ache trapped under too many clothes.

Kyungsoo chuckled softly eyeing him as if he could read his mind. His piercing gaze roamed over Jongin’s body with an appreciative glint in it.

“For tonight you come only when I say so. What’s the use of a soft sex toy?” Kyungsoo said with a fake pout. He went back on the bed sitting between Jongin’s parted legs setting them slightly more open to have room for what was to come. “Ready for me, baby?” He asked grabbing the purple plug. He suckled lazily on the tip as he met Jongin’s gaze.

Jongin nodded furiously mouth dry, unable to speak. What was he supposed to say except beg for more? His mind went blank the moment Kyungsoo’s lips wrapped around that damn lucky toy. Jongin’s cock twitched pleading for some attention. There was a wet patch on his pants from precome. Kyungsoo noticed it laughing softly, almost in a mocking way.

Gone was sweet innocent Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo laid back parting his thighs obscenely wide open for Jongin’s view. He put his feet on his lover’s thighs, the only contact he allowed for now. He pushed his panties to the side revealing his rim, or rather a blue round shaped fake diamond.

“ _Fuck_ ” Jongin breathed staring at the plug keeping the puckering rim open. Did Kyungsoo have that thing inside him all along? Jongin’s mind fogged up with lust. The last of his sanity flew away the moment Kyungsoo pulled on the toy setting it free from its velvety prison. The hole gaped tightening around nothing. Jongin could’ve sworn that it was begging him to fill it up.

“Enjoy” Kyungsoo chuckled softly looking much more confident now. He thrust the purple toy inside him easily; his hole was already lubed and loose. He set it in motion moaning loudly as the vibrations started. The toy was lodged perfectly against his weak spot teasing him restlessly. Kyungsoo’s back arched on the bed. His free hand clutched tight on the sheets as pleasure overwhelmed his body like fire waves.

“Wanna fuck me in my panties, baby?” He mewled moving the toy in and out, getting himself ready for his lover’s much bigger cock. He gave quite the show teasing his weak spots, sucking on fingers wishing for something more to pound his throat.

Jongin growled begging to be set free. He tugged on the silk ribbons leaving red imprints on his wrists. He did not care. He just craved to thrust in that tempting hole already. He knew that he could pull free from the restraints easily but he enjoyed the edging game. He watched with hawk eyes each and every movements of Kyungsoo. His eyes darkened with lust watching him thrust that toy inside the yawning hole. He whimpered when Kyungsoo sucked his fingers mumbling about Jongin’s cock.

Jongin definitely felt like a toy right then but he enjoyed every second of it.

“I will fuck you so fucking hard. You won’t be able to sit for fucking days” Jongin husked feeling his patience slip away.

Once ready and loose enough, Kyungsoo sat up keeping the buzzing toy inside him for now. He crawled between Jongin’s legs and undid his belt. He pulled down the briefs just enough to let the hard cock spring free. Its head turned an angry shade of purple needy for some well-deserved attention.

“You look so handsome like this, baby” Kyungsoo whispered before leaning to kiss the leaking tip. It tasted salty and sinful enough to turn on Kyungsoo even more. “You look so beautiful that I want to ruin you and remind you where you belong” He carried on before suckling lazily on the tip, all the while keeping eye contact with Jongin. “Do you know where you belong, baby?” He asked licking his lips chasing after the briny taste of his lover. He finally showed mercy and took the hard shaft down his throat, hallowing his cheeks for more pressure.

Jongin’s breath hitched. His eyes teared up from finally having some attention. His lips parted with a silent moan when the plump lips wrapped tightly around his throbbing cock. It felt heavenly. The sensitive tip pushed down Kyungsoo’s throat invading and ruining it. One thing was for sure, Kyungsoo was a quick learner.

“Where do I belong to, huh?” Jongin asked panting from the waves and waves of fire washing over him. He was surprised that he could even talk at this point. “Put me in my place” He added with a smirk. He loved where this was leading to. Never in a million years would he have guessed that Kyungsoo had that side in him. It felt like opening the Pandora box.

“Such a good boy” Kyungsoo whimpered wincing slightly from his sore throat. His voice was barely a whisper. Jongin looked smug. Kyungsoo’s hands looked ridiculously small wrapped around Jongin’s thick, veiny cock. He grabbed the lube and poured some on the throbbing shaft. Some got on the pants but both men did not mind. There were more urgent matters in hands.

A moment later Kyungsoo sank down the twitching cock, the buzzing toy long forgotten on the floor. The burn of the stretch sent electric shivers down his spine. He wouldn’t last long at this rate. Kyungsoo whimpered feeling the dampness of his panties where his cock was still trapped in the lace.

“You belong right here between my thighs” He cried out head thrown back from pleasure. He held onto Jongin’s shoulders for support. “Don’t you agree, baby? We don’t want a pretty toy like you going around without an owner” He purred hotly in Jongin’s ear as he ground against him. His hole tightened sporadically keeping Jongin on edge. Release was there within reach yet so far away still. Kyungsoo was driving him mad with wanton.

Jongin howled when Kyungsoo finally started moving his hips, bouncing on his lap. It felt amazingly good. He felt akin to a thirsty man in a desert. He craved release before his mind would burn away.

“You’re such a good boy bouncing on daddy’s cock like the good little slut that you are” Jongin grunted looking up at Kyungsoo. He knew how to play too. “Such a good slut for me” He choked after one hard thrust. He wouldn’t last longer.

Kyungsoo held on the headboard as he quickened the pace. The bed started rocking against the wall making a loud ruckus. He did not care at all. He never expected sex to feel this good, this addicting. The heat was slowly spread across his body, blurring his mind and vision. A blazing fire settled in his belly and exploded finally pushing him over the edge. He came all over his lover’s once clean shirt. He smeared the fabric with long white thick ribbons of come.

“Come for me” He managed to rasp out as he rode through his orgasm. His hole had a suffocating grip around the hard cock. Jongin came inside him choking on thin air. He never experienced sex this intense before.

Kyungsoo collapsed in Jongin’s arm but not before undoing the silky restrains. He smiled lazily nuzzling Jongin’s neck. “Good?” He croaked out breathless but satisfied. He felt shaking arms wrap around his waist pulling him in a warm embrace.

“Perfect” Jongin exhaled with shivers still shaking his body. “I need to take off this suit” he chuckled with a hoarse voice. The clothes were damp with sweat and other unholy fluids.

“We need to shower too” Kyungsoo mumbled half-asleep. He doubted that they would have energy to do any of that now. His body was limp and too comfortable to move.

**The end**


End file.
